A Wreckers Daughter
by zombleangel
Summary: Sequel to Reyans Reunion. After Bulkhead reunites with his sparkmate Reyna, Reyna tells Bulk that she is carrying a femme sparking and her name is going to be Mint. Years later in a fierce battle Bulkhead's daughter, Mint gets captured and turned human due to the Decepticon's new skin adapter. Do you think her uncle Wheel Jack and her sire will recognize her?


**Authors note: This is the sequel to Reyans Reunion. I posted a poll on the top of my profile and I have no responses yet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the short story. BTW I gave Megatron a nickname- Maga Fart.**

 **/**

It has been two weeks Bulkheads "little girl" had been captured. She was captured by the Decepticons during a fierce battle. Team Prime didn't know she was with them until it was too late.

 **/**

 _On the Nemesis_

"Now, what to do with you, what to do?" Mega Fart pondered. Soundwave came up to his master's side and give him an idea.

"That sounds perfect". The lord of 'Cons said in a sickly tone. (The idea Soundwave gave Mega Fart was that they turn Mint to a human with the new skin adapter.)

Then Magafart grabbed mint ever so rough and dragged her down a corridor.

"Where are taking me?" Mint screamed although no one could hear her.

/

When the Lord of the Decepticons reached the destination he threw Mint into the med bay.

"Knock out get out visitor ready for the 'shot'." Mega Fart ordered his medic.

"Yes sir" he replied.

 **/**

After the 'shot' had been administered Mint woke up only not to feel any different.

"Ah, good your awake." Knock Out told her as he walked over to her.

"What did you do to me?" Mint asked Knockout.

"Look for your self." he replied as he brought her a mirror for her to examine her 'new self'.

Mint screamed bloody murder, so loud that the warships lights shattered.

She was wearing all green because green is her favorite color. Mint wore a lime green bandana, a pair of green glasses, olive green gloves, moss green painted nails, a t-shirt of different shades of green, navy green army shorts. Her shoes were forest green with zebra stripes. Her hair was brown with streaks of apple green.

She.. was ..a ..human.

 **/**

Knockout turned to her, "Lord *cough MegaFart cough * Megatron has no need for you anymore, because the incantation worked like I thought my advice is this: Leave now and your spark will be intact." Knock out warned.

"One quick question Knockout, Is this curse temporary?" Mint asked the Decepticon medic looking back into the mirror

"Yes, the human curse that can only be lifted when you reunite with your sire." Knockout replied to his patient.

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind". She replied as she ran off the ship, not being spotted at all until she arrived at a safe location.

 **/**

Once she was far away from the Nemesis, she came across her uncle Wheeljack's ship -The Jack-Hammer and found the hatch open. She climbed in and hid on the passenger seat.

When Wheeljack got to the cockpit he was surprised to see a human on his ship,

he didn't recognize his niece until she held out her left-hand palm- out showing her Autobot insignia shaped birthmark.

"Who are you?" Wheel Jack asked the human, then realization hit him.

"Mint, Is that you?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at his niece.

"It is me, uncle, it really is me," she replied.

Wheeljack hugged his niece relieved to see her again. He pulled back and looked straight into Mints optics. Uncle Wheel Jack told his niece. " Tell me everything."

Mint explained to her uncle the events of which she encountered while aboard The Nemesis.

"The con' scum didn't hurt you did they Minty?" her uncle asked as he sat in the driver's seat of the cot pit.

"No, not that I'm aware of". She replied smiling remembering the first time her uncle gave her that nickname.

"The team is so worried about you, especially you sire". Wheel Jack said as he stared up the Jackhammer.

"My sire !" she exclaimed.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Let's contact them and find out." Wheel Jack said as he contacted the base.

 **/**

 _At the Autobot Base Omega One Post_

"Oh , I hope my little girl is alright." Bulk thought out loud worriedly.

"I'm sure she alright Bulkhead." Arcee said to her teammate calmly with a motherly voice.

All of a sudden a transmission from Wheel Jack popped up.

"Wheel Jack to Omega Post One, I have important news regarding Bulkhead." Wheeljack said via speakers.

"I am here Jackie what is it?" Bulk asked as he looked at the monitor.

"Its your daughter Bulk,she is with me." Wheel Jack said.

"Hi sire. " she said into the transmission.

"Mint are you alright?" Bulk asked his daughter.

"I'm fine , I just look like your human charge Miko, that Uncle Wheel Jack told me about.". Mint replied.

"we are on our way, see you soon" wheel Jack said as he cut communications.

 **/**

1 hour later

The Jack-Hammer landed far away from the base so that the Decepticons can not track the Jackhammer ship.

 **/**

When they arrived at base Wheel Jack let his niece out before he transformed in his bipedal mode.

"Hey Bulk" Jack said heading to his Wrecker brother.

"Hey Jackie". Bulk said turning around to to hug his brother- in -arms.

"Where is Mint ?" Bulk asked looking around the base .

"Right here Sire." she said walking toward her father in human form.

"Mint ,what happened"? Her sire asked kneeling down to her level, worry laced his voice.

"Knock-Out happened, he placed a curse upon me in the form of a shot that will only be broken once I have reunited with you". Mint explained.

"Give me your hands". Her sire ordered.

Once her hands and his servos interlaced her birthmark glowed a bright sky blue.

 **/**

Next thing Mint knew she was back to her cybertronian form and could transform to her alt mode which was a mint green jeep wrangler. Mint transformed back to her bot form and headed to her sire.

"It is good to have you back, sweet pea". Bulkhead said as he embraced his sparkling.

"It is good to be back sire". She replied as she embraced her sire as well.


End file.
